vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Drug Trip
+1 Finance |Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = |Next quest = Fun With Pestilence }} Acquisition This quest is only available in the Unofficial Patch Plus and is received by asking Trip about his name when the player first meets him. Walkthrough Brief # Go the Pawnshop in Santa Monica, ask Trip about his name, and offer to get him drugs from the Medical Clinic. # Go the top floor of the medical clinic and enter the restricted area. # (Optional) Deactivate the prescription room camera with the password "optometry". # Steal the drugs from the safe in the prescription room. # Return to Trip. . +1 to finance. # Detailed Talk to Trip at the pawnshop. The first time you meet him ask him about his name and if he does drugs. He'll say “No.” but if you offer to get him drugs from the clinic he will agree. The drugs are in a safe on the second floor. It's most efficient to get them while doing the quest Bloody Mess for LaCroix. Go into clinic via the back door and follow the stairs up until you come to a locked door. The lock is level 2 and shouldn't be a problem to pick. There's a guard beyond the door. You can avoid him, kill him, or dominate him if your dominate, dementation, or presence Discipline is at least level 2. * Avoiding The Guard: Avoiding him can be tricky. If you are ever in his direct line of sight he will see you unless you are using obfuscate. On the up side, you don't have to sneak to hide from him. As long as he's not looking directly at you he won't see you. * Killing the Guard: Killing him will result in a loss of humanity and a criminal violation if you don't stealth kill him. If you want to kill him quietly, you'll have drain him because he cannot be stealth killed like other NPCs. If you end up with a criminal violation a few more cops will come into the building and you'll have to leave through the back way but it has no detrimental effect on the outcome of this quest or Bloody Mess. * Dominating the Guard: If you dominate him he will give you his keys and allow you to roam freely around the area. However, he will still react to criminal actions such as picking locks which you will need to do to get the drugs. To reach the prescription room, go straight head from the door you came in by. When you reach the dark area past the CIS room, turn right and follow the wall to the end, then turn right again. The prescription room should be right next to you. Optionally, you can deactivate the prescription room camera before entering by hacking the computer in the security room across the hall but it really isn't necessary. To reach the security room go down the hall to the left of the prescription room (when you're facing the door) and then go left again. The room is unlocked and the password to the computer is "optometry". Now enter the prescription room. The lock difficulty is level 3. Once you're inside the room, duck back behind the shelves next to the safe and make sure the guard isn't around. He can see you through the window if he walks by it and will become hostile if he sees you trying to pick the lock. Again, your stealth feat is irrelevant when hiding from him. Once you're sure he's not around, pick the lock and take the drugs. The lock is level 5. You can use Bloodbuff to boost your feat a little but you still need a lock picking feat of at least 3 to open the safe. When you have the drugs, leave the clinic and return to Trip. You won't get any money from this quest but that's okay. You're only giving him the drug box which is a quest item and otherwise useless. Your reward is and +1 to finance. Quest Log Items *Drug Box (1) *Prescription Bottle (3) *Pill Bottle (1) Notes A lock picking feat of 3 or higher is recommended for this quest. Navigation Category:Side Quests Category:Unofficial Patch Plus